


A World in Color

by Roodles



Series: Ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't take my word for it, Gen, One Shot, Synesthesia, Synesthesia meets magic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roodles/pseuds/Roodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna Lovegood's perception of the world suits her just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World in Color

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me one day, quite randomly. I thought that of anyone in HP, Luna would embrace synesthesia (grapheme->color or otherwise) with an easy acceptance and her special brand of whimsy. 
> 
> I do not have any form of synesthesia, and this is based off of readings, a bit of research, and an extra helping of magic.

Luna saw the world in color, and lived by the perception of touch. No one quite understood why she said that November was pink, or when she took the time to make sure all of her A’s on her scrolls were in green ink. Because everyone knows that ‘A’ is the color of the deepest emerald green, and that ‘S’ is in fact the color of macaroni and cheese. ‘A’ is just more temperamental, and demanded to stand out from the other letters and their colors, so she took the time to acknowledge it.

Luna would never look at the books in bookstores, and merely dragged her fingertips across their spines, humming as she perused the sections which called to her.She would only buy a book if its colors were just right, and only if it liked being petted.  If her fingertips tingled, and a slow smile spread across her face, the book had already decided to come home with her. Usually, the colors were agreeable, as well.

Spellwork was infinitely amusing to Luna, though as a little girl she had been confused by the riot of colors. _Alohamora_ was her favorite, a bright blue with purple diagonal stripes. Sometimes, people like Harry Potter took the time to ask her about her day, and she would always greet him with a smile, finding it lovely that his name-color was Gryffindor gold with the ‘A’ in Harry demanding its emerald green presence.

“Remember, Harry, that ‘A’ is a particular shade of emerald green, and that the nargles will attack should you forget,” she would chide, and he’d give her a lopsided smile, free of any judgment. She liked that about Harry.

Her world was colorful and it was hers. It was as simple as Harry Potter's smiles, and emerald green A's.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/Kudos welcome!


End file.
